


two pink lines

by starker_garbage



Series: two pink lines [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, In chapter one we got Peter discovering, M/M, Mpreg Peter Parker, Omega Peter Parker, Pregnancy Scare, Pregnancy confession, Pregnant Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unplanned Pregnancy, basically flash is a dick, because im me, i keep trying to spell may like mae, idk how to describe it, in chapter two he tells tony, in part five we have a little accident, part four they tell aunt may, part three we have pregnancy smut with breeding kink, tony is convinced he's going to get murdered by may
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_garbage/pseuds/starker_garbage
Summary: peter parker is pregnant and i write around a chapter for each month of his pregnancy, i originally had this on tumblr but you never know if i'll get deleted again, so in book form, is very like, weird, you know? probably not. i suck at explaining things/summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter’s day was shit to begin with. He woke up late, and almost as soon as he did finally wake up, he rushed himself to the bathroom before vomiting into the toilet. So, to wash of the feeling one can only describe as ‘ew’ off of him, he took a shower.

All he wanted to do was sit with Tony and cry, he couldn’t explain why he wanted to cry, but he just wanted to, because it would make him feel better. Though, he didn’t want to bother his boyfriend, so instead, he cried in the shower.

I mean, he had just felt bad so bad recently. He assumed he was getting sick, because for the past month he just felt kind of icky sometimes, but it was bipolar. Sometimes, it didn’t bother him, but sometimes he just felt like sitting with Tony and not doing anything else.

After a very good cry, he still felt shitty (which didn’t usually happen) something about today was just making Peter want to jump off Stark Tower. He dried himself off and sat on the bed, which he and Tony shared, but Tony was absent from now. He had his towel wrapped around his waist.

He couldn’t will himself to put on jeans. So, he just stared at the outfit he had planned the night before and shook his head. He was wearing joggers with a hoodie today and he didn’t give a shit. He begrudgingly stripped himself of his towel, then put on the black joggers with a maroon MIT hoodie, which belonged to Tony.

After putting on some basic ass converse, Peter dragged himself out of their room and plopped himself down next to Tony, who was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone while the TV droned on in the background.

Tony titled down his phone and looked over at Peter with one eyebrow raised. “You good, kid?” He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“No,” He said shortly, worming his way over to get closer to Tony. “I can’t do it,”

Tony let out a small laugh. “Do what?”

Peter just shrugged and rested his head against Tony’s thigh. Tony chuckled. “Why don’t you just play hookie?” The older man suggested, his hand finding its way in Pete’s hair. 

Peter sighed, the suggestion tempting, but he shook his head. “I can’t, Ned and MJ will be mad at me because in seventh, a special guest is coming to talk to us, and if I’m not their, they’ll blame me for why it sucked,”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Tony said, not able to understand the way Peter’s two friends thought process worked.

“I know,” Pete sighed.

Peter arrived at school ten minutes before the bell rang, which was fine or whatever, but Flash also happened to be waiting by the door, and no one else was around, which meant when Flash shot a punch to his face, no one was there to react, so Flash proceeded to grab the back of his bag and pull, resulted in something not exactly enjoyable. 

Finally, once the bell rang, Peter was able to get away because Flash’s friends had caught up with him. Peter brought a hand to his eye and winced at the soreness. 

Once he got to class, he had about so much notes to take he couldn’t feel his hand. Then, in third period, he had a test and he wasn’t able to focus, so he failed. At lunch, he was really hungry, but he had spilt his lunch, thanks to Flash.

So the day went on and it just sucked, there wasn’t another word for it. 

What probably made the day SO bad was the ‘special guest’ that everyone knew was going to suck, but they didn’t realize how bad it was. It was a safe sex class.  
Not only that, but it showed the signs of pregnancy in an Omega, and what to do when something like that happened.

Options were introduced, blah blah, and Peter didn’t give a shit about safe sex, he and Tony have been together since he was 15, now he’s 18 and in Senior year. He’d been with Tony for three years and they hadn’t slept with anyone else. They were good.

The symptoms though, that’s what worried him.

He didn’t think anything of it until they started speaking about vomiting, how it mainly happened in mornings. That’s what grabbed his attention, but nothing worried him until he heard about how pregnant Omega’s can feel sluggish, bloated, tired, sad, mad, and a assload of other emotions, but on steriods.

Omega’s can become needy, and psychologically have a need for their Alpha, which sounded pathetic to Peter, but in reality, it made some type of sense.

Peter’s hand went to his stomach. no, it’s not possible. He looked at MJ and there was nothing but panic in his eyes. He would want to also tell Ned, but he had fallen asleep.

“Dude, what’s wrong,”

Peter didn’t reply, only continued staring at his friend, his leg bouncing. MJ kept eyeing him and they tried to have a telepathic conversation, MJ wasn’t getting the message.

“Peter?”

“I need - MJ - I think I’m pregnant,”

MJ’s face contorted. “No,” She said. “You’re a hypochondriac, you’re hearing the systems and freaking out,”

Peter shook his head. “No, I’m telling you,” He said, his voice a harsh whisper. “I need to go and find a test, now, I need to -”

“Okay, it’ll be okay, we’ll run by the store and you can piss on it and find out you’re being ridiculous,”

Peter knew he wasn’t being ridiculous.

After school, Peter and MJ drove to the convenience store. MJ parked the car and waited for Peter to climb out but he quickly shook his head. “I can’t get it!” He said. “Ever sense Stark and I came out to the public, people have been observing our every move, if I walk in there and buy a fucking pregnancy test and get caught, Tony will hear about it, and I would like for him not to know,”

MJ sighed. “Fine, but watch your fucking language, the baby can hear you,” She teased, but Peter didn’t find it funny in the slightest. MJ laughed. “Jesus Christ, I’m kidding,”

MJ walked out and slammed the door, Peter was left alone. He started thinking of everything that would happen if he was pregnant. He would get bullied for being the slut that was a huge ass slutty being slutty like a slut for a billionaire and then got pregnant by him like a slutty slut.

He was going to be dubbed as a slut. He was already accused of being a victim, a sugar baby, and a gold digger, and now, add slut to the list.  
Granted, Tony was also being called a Rapist and Pedophille.  
But still, now Peter was going to be a pregnant slut, that was only in it for the money, and was being taken advantage of.   
If only the media really knew.

He was also going to have to quit school because he wouldn’t expect Tony to stay, and he wouldn’t want to force him too. Peter should have remembered to take his pill. It was his fault.

He would never become a famous scientist, he would never be able to - his thoughts were cut off by a Video call from Tony.

Peter wiped the tears that had formed, checking himself out in the reflection that showed up before answering, making sure his face wasn’t red or swollen from crying.

“Hey, Tone,” Peter said, trying to act normal. 

Tony was all smiles, you know, looking like his beautiful self. “Pete, when are you getting home? You’re like an hour later than usual,”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, I’m sorry, MJ needed some eyeliner because her family has this thing tom-”

“Hey, bitch ass I got y -” MJ said as she climbed in the car, but Peter cut her off.

“The eyeliner?” He asked, way too aggressively.

Tony just laughed. “Both of you, so weird, I’ll see you soon Peter?”

“Yes, of course, see you soon, - goodbye - wait, what’s for dinner?”

“Pizza?”

Peter nodded. “Okay, bye, love you,”

“Love you, too,”

“Well? Go piss,” MJ said shortly, throwing the bag in his direction. Softness wasn’t MJ’s specialty but Peter knew she cared.

“No, I can’t Tony’s waiting on me,”

MJ rolled her eyes, and drove off for Tony’s home.

-

“Tony!” He called out as he walked in the door. “I’m here,”

Tony was in the kitchen looking at a recipe on the holographic image displayed via StarkPhone. He was literally making a pizza. Not buying one from fucking dominos, Peter loved this man so much, and it hurt him as he felt the pregnancy test in his hoodie pocket.

They ate dinner and it was nice. Everything was calm and the pizza tasted amazing. Tony asked him about his day and Peter gave him a short answer before returning the questions. Tony had done something awesome in the lap like he always did.

Peter couldn’t ruin his genius with a baby, so, if he was pregnant - Oh Christ, it would suck.  
-  
Tony and Peter went to take a shower (after Peter hid the test behind a bunch of shit in the mirror-cabinet.) They didn’t have shower sex, because believe it or not, sometimes they did just enjoy each other’s company. 

Yet, this time, it wasn’t enjoyable, because Peter couldn’t help thinking, this could be the last time.  
-

Tony was working in the lab instead of sleeping because he’s a fuCKING DUMBASS, and Peter rolled himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

He pulled the test out of the cabinet and braced himself for the worst. He took the test and waited for the longest two minutes of his life.

When his timer went off, and he looked down at the stick, he saw the two pink lines and cried, covering his hand over his mouth to block out his audible sobs.

!!part two coming soon!!


	2. part two

It had been two weeks now. He was starting to show, but only if he wore tight clothes, and even then, it just looked like he had ate a really big breakfast. He and Tony has been fine, because, Tony had no reason to think anything different, but Peter would be lying if he said he hadn’t been trying to distance himself from Tony. 

He was so afraid of him leaving when he told him about the pregnancy, that he started straying away so it would hurt a little less, but in reality, it kind of only hurt him more. Mainly because he could see how Tony knew something was wrong when Peter had shrugged him off. 

He was a monster for doing this to Tony, but he didn’t know what else to do. He just couldn’t do it. He was too weak.

“You’ll be home tonight?” Tony asked Peter as he was walking out the door to go to school.

Peter nodded his head. “Yeah, just a little late, I need to grab something from the store,”

“I can get it for you,” Tony offered standing up off the couch and walking towards Peter. Peter smiled as he saw Tony come closer and rest his hands on his hips. “I wouldn’t mind, and then it’d be here for you when you got back,” Peter tiptoed and kissed his boyfriend, followed by a small amount of pain, but it was still sweet. 

“I’m fine, Tone, thank you, talk to you later,” Peter said quickly, rushing out the door, leaving Tony behind, the older man wondering what was wrong.

-

Ned and MJ both knew he was pregnant and tried to help him with options. Peter told them, no matter what, Peter was going to keep the baby. He did sometimes think about if he just - did get an abortion, but it was immediately filled with pain. He wouldn’t do that.

He walked over to his friends who were in the parking lot, waving them down. He smiled as they greeted him. He liked how they didn’t make it much different. 

“Parker,” MJ said, handing him the pastry she had bought. “You’re failing PE, and you might want to work on that,”

Peter laughed, happily accepting the food. “How do you know that?”

“I have my ways,” MJ laughed, Ned joining her. Everyone kind of grew silent, then Ned spoke up.

“...Have you told him?”

Peter shook his head. “no,” he said quietly, “I don’t know how, I tried the other night, but I just couldn’t,” He looked at his friends faces. “Guys, I seriously did, I promise, but at the last second I told him that the thing I had to tell him was that my teacher said they liked cap better than him, he just laughed and said that most teachers do, but I swear, I tried,”

Ned nodded. “I believe you, Peter, and I know you’ll do what’s right,” He smiled and Peter smiled back. MJ scoffed.

“Just fucking tell him already,”

“MJ!” Ned gasped, gently slapping her, but then MJ just laughed.

“What? I am a brutally honest person, fuck you,”

Everyone just laughed and Peter finished swallowing a bight of his food. “I seriously don’t know how we became friends,”

“Me either,” Ned chimed in. 

“Yeah, me third, but you love me,”

“That we do,” Peter laughed, and Ned nodded along in agreement.

-

School sucked, but it was school, and even teen genius’ don’t exactly like it everyday. 

Ned and Peter had math and Peter just took notes down, making sure they were readable and neat because he knew he’d have to help MJ with them. 

Peter saw Flash in the bathroom, but the prick only splashed water on him and left. Peter was thankful for that too. For the past week, Flash had been almost worse, luckily this time it was an easy little splash in the face.

-

Once school was over, Ned and Peter walked to the store to grab a few things. MJ was going to come, but she said she had something to do. They’d been friends with her for awhile now, and she still was so fucking secretive. It was probably nothing, it never was, she just wasn’t good with details.

“So, when do you really plan on telling Stark? I mean, I know it has to be hard, but it’s almost a month now? Isn’t he finding the morning sickness weird? Or the fact you won’t drink coffee anymore? Like he’s not suspicious,”

Peter shrugged as he put his hands in the pocket of Tony’s hoodie. “I hide the morning sickness, I just told him I like taking a quick shower in the morning, so he really doesn’t notice anything else, and I tell him you guys bring me coffee or we drink it together in the morning, he really doesn’t know, and if he does know, he sure isn’t reacting,”

Ned nodded. “Okay, but tell him soon, it’ll only get more obvious, and I know you know it’s better to tell him before he finds out,”

Peter didn’t reply but just kept walking. He thought everything through for awhile before nodding. “I know,”

When the two omega’s got to the store, Peter put his hood over his head to hide his face so no one knew it was him. Ned just continued walking as normal, straight to the section that had things such as pregnancy tests. 

“These?” Ned asked, pointing to a red bottle thing. Peter shook his head.

“Look,” He said grabbing the container of prenatal vitamins. “Five-Nine months,” 

Ned grabbed the container from Peter. “Oh,” He said as he read it, he placed it back and grabbed a blue one, “This one?” He said, the pregnant omega grabbed the bottle from Ned and read over it. Everything seemed to be correct, so Peter nodded. 

He handed it back to Ned. “Take this,” He said, handing him a crisp twenty dollar bill. “I can’t buy them, there could be camera’s,”

“Yeah, I know,” Ned smiled, “I don’t need your money, you know?”

“It’s not really mine, it’s Tony’s, and I can’t ask you to do that,”

Ned laughed. “How much money do you take from him?”

Peter just giggled a bit. “Not that much, only when I need something, plus, if I ask, he’ll give me way too much,”

Ned nodded with a laugh and walked over to the counter. “He loves you a lot, you know that right?”

“Of course I know,” Peter said.

“So why are you so scared of him -” Ned looked over at the check-out clerk and back at Peter “You know after you tell him, you know,”

“Because, ‘you know’ is more than just saying ‘Hey, I want to move out to the country’ it’s saying ‘hey let’s change our future forever,’ and he’s always been scared of big steps in relationships, I’m surprised I haven’t pushed him over the edge,” Peter said, as to which Ned only laughed at.

“Are you kidding me? He loves you too much for that, he’s called ME before to try and figure out how to work things out with you, whenever you’re sad he calls me to ask why, once he even called MJ because my phone was dead, he loves the hell out of you, and you need to understand that,”

Peter decided not to reply because he didn’t know what to say and he just needed to think things through. Ned finished the transaction and carried the bag so no one knew who they were really for. 

“Does he really call you?”

“Way more than he should,” Ned laughed, and Peter blushed lightly.

-

Peter hid the prenatal care gummies in his backpack so Tony didn’t see them. He walked in to see Tony testing out a suit in the living room.

“Tony? What the he -”

“What? It was getting crowded in there so I just had to test everything out, out here,” Tony said, smiling. 

Peter just laughed, his hands holding onto his backpack straps. “It’s a mess in here, now,”

Tony shrugged as he was being lifted up with only the gloves of his suit. “I’ll get someone to clean it up later,”

Peter, still smiling at how dumb Tony was, but smart all at the same time. He walked over to the older man after setting his bag on the ground by the door. 

Tony smiled and turned off the gloves, leaning down to kiss Peter. “How was your day?” He asked, smiling. Peter just shrugged. 

“It was a day, yours?”

“Well, I cluttered my workshop,”

“Hm,” Peter laughed, “maybe you’ll get a full eight hours of sleep then,”

“Ha. Ha.” Tony laughed sarcastically, setting down the parts of his suit. He walked off and sat on the couch. “Have you been okay?”

Peter tilted his head, hiding his worry that Tony may have figured everything out. “What do you mean?”

Tony made a face as ‘stop fucking around’ Peter just sighed. “Yes, I’m fine,” He smiled, despite hating the fact he lied. 

-

Was Tony going to get eight hours of sleep? Peter didn’t know, but, he did go into bed around the time Peter usually did before getting Tony. They were just laying together, Pete was resting his head on Tony’s shoulder, watching Tony’s screen as he scrolled through apps and the web.

Occasionally, Peter would tell him to go back up so he could read something and Tony had no problem doing so. Though, Peter eventually got tired, so he closed his eyes and began drifting off, the sound of Tony’s heartbeat in his ears.

Though, Tony woke him up gently with his voice. “Pete?”

“hm?” Peter asked, not opening his eyes.

“Is Leeds pregnant?”

That got Peter to open his eyes. He shot up, Tony quickly removing his arm before it broke from Peter’s quick movements. “Wha- What - Wh - Why? What? Why - Why would you think that?”

“Look,” Tony said, Showing Peter what he saw, and there it was, headline and all, Peter and Ned, walking out of the store, prenatal gummies in a bag, talking and all. The headline read something simple as ‘Peter Parker and Ned Leeds caught in public and a Convenience Store buying what?’ Peter grabbed Tony’s phone and began reading.

It wasn’t really accusing anyone of anything, more of speculations, one guy hit the nail on the head, saying Ned was buying them for Peter, the rest were saying how Peter Parker’s best friend could be expecting. Which apparently was exciting. 

It was a dumb headline that was unnecessary, but I guess if a baby may be involved in the famous Tony Stark’s life, people want to know. Plus, the company needed money.

“Um,” Peter swallowed the lump in his throat. “Actually,”

Tony didn’t really have a lot of emotion on his face so Peter just bit the bullet. “Tony, Ned isn’t pregnant, but um, I - I - I,” He sighed. “I’m the one that’s pregnant,”

Silence.

It was probably only for like, three seconds, but it felt like years to Peter. Tony’s emotionless expression turned happy as he dropped the StarkPhone and leaped to wrap Peter in a hug. 

“Pete? Are you serious?” He smiled, kissing Peter’s head. “This is great,” 

Peter was shocked. “Wait? Seriously? This is good for you?”

“Are you kidding? Why wouldn’t it be, they’ll be so perfect, just like you, and they’ll grow and they’ll be so little and, and - you want this right?” Tony asked, pulling away from the hug, his hands still on Peter’s shoulders.

Peter was beginning to cry. “Yes,” He smiled even though he was still crying. “I want this,”

Tony hugged him again. “Oh, this is so amazing, when did you find out?”

“A few weeks ago,”

Tony brought his head back. “What! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Peter wiped his face, even though more tears came down. “I was just scared,”

“Awe, Baby, no,” Tony cooed, pulling him into another hug. “Why were you scared?”

Peter kept wiping his tears away, and luckily, they were slowly stopping. “I don’t know, I thought maybe that you wouldn’t want it and then -”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Tony asked being as gentle as possible. “Why would I ever not want this? Want you? Want anything and everything with you?”

“I was just worried that like, with everything that went on, and is going on, I wouldn’t want to trouble you and then I was afraid we’d split up and I just didn’t want to lose you yet,” Peter said, his hands wrapped around himself and Tony just shook his head.

“Nothing you could do would ever make me want to leave you,”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter had been pregnant now for around three months. He was showing a little more, but it didn’t look like much if it was under a hoodie, which is all he had the energy for recently, hoodies and sweatpants. 

Stretching, he slowly opened his eyes and was met with an empty bed, which he did NOT appreciate. Why wasn’t Tony here? If he goes to sleep, he usually stays in bed in the mornings, especially on weekends. 

Peter knew he was being foolish, but he couldn’t help but want him, Tony, here. But, Peter knew that laying in bed pouting wasn’t going to bring the billionaire back. Peter sat up in bed, looked around for anything indicating why Tony was gone, so he stood up.

The brown haired boy walked into the kitchen, in the living room, down into the workshop, and he found nothing. Now it wasn’t even that he wanted Tony, now all he wanted was to know where he was. 

After using the bathroom, then taking some of the prenatal vitamins, which were almost out, and he sat back down in bed. He grabbed his phone, intending to call Tony, but saw a message from the man instead.

‘important meeting in maine, i’ll be back soon’

Peter sighed, but texted him back: ‘okay, love you,’

After that was handled, Peter sighed and put the StarkPhone back down on his bed. He decided eating would be a good thing to do, so he made some breakfast consisting of CoCo Puffs and Milk.

The day went on and not even a text from Tony, which meant that he was so busy, he didn’t even think of Peter. Deep down, Peter knew it was dumb to think that, but nevertheless, he couldn’t.

Instead, he decided to take a shower, mainly because he didn’t know what else to do. He put some music on in the bathroom, he washed his hair and body, enjoying the smell of all the soap. He sat there for probably a good thirty minutes before getting out, wrapping a towel around himself.

Peter changed into sweatpants, and this time just a regular short sleeve T. It showed off his bump a bit more, which was nice, he was really proud of his growing tummy.

Once changed, he moved his way into the living room to watch TV, nothing good was on, but he had nothing better to do. 

Twenty minutes went by, and he got a call. Peter hastily went to get his phone and smiled when he saw it was a video call from his boyfriend. Answering, he sat back down on the couch.

“Hey, Petey,” Tony greeted. Peter saw the background and noticed that Tony was flying in his private jet, which hopefully meant that he was on his way home, and Maine wasn’t that far away, so Peter couldn’t help but smile.

“Hi, Tony,” Peter smiled. “What’s up?” He asked, pulling a blanket to his waist. 

“Nothing in particular,” Tony said, a class of scotch resting lazily in his hand, he was displaying his usual smirk. “Just wanted to let you know I’ll be home soon,”

“Good, I missed you,” Peter said, running down the TV.

“I’m sorry I had to just get up and leave like that, the chick holding the meeting was on my ass for me to get there, and you looked so peaceful while you were sleeping.” Tony apologized, Peter giggled slightly in response.

“No, thank you, I would have murdered you if you woke me up,” 

Tony laughed, Peter swore his eyes were sparkling. “I had assumed, so I decided to send you a text and hope that you saw it,”

Peter nodded. “I did,”

“Good,” Tony smiled. “Anyway, I’ll be there soon, want anything from anywhere while I head home?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Peter said. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Minutes,” Tony said with a smile. “Love you,”

“Love you, too,” Peter smiled. And the call hung up.

-

Peter was bored out of his mind, but 45 minutes after the call, Tony walked in and walked into the kitchen, placing his phone on the charger. “Hey, babe,” Peter smiled, still sitting on the couch. Tony smiled and walked in the direction, placing himself down next to Peter, immediately laying down, placing his head on Peter’s thighs.

Tony looked up at Peter and gave him a tired smile. Peter couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face looking at the main. Unconsciously, he brought his hand up to Tony’s hair and began running his hands through it.

“Have fun?” Peter asked sarcastically, Tony just let an amused noise, one eye closed, the other one open as he looked up at Peter. 

“So much.” Tony replied sarcastically. “I wanted to be there longer, even,”

Peter just shook his head and laughed, still running his hand through Tony’s hair. They sat there for a few moments, just peacefully, but soon Tony sat up a bit, his hands now resting on Peter’s stomach.

Slowly, he moved his lips to Peter’s neck, sucking marks onto the pale boys neck. Peter let out an involuntary moan, Tony being urged on as the sound escaped his lovers lips. Tony moved forward a bit more, Peter leaning back so Peter was laying down on the couch, Tony now bracing himself up off him.

The lips, belonging to Tony, were now leaving light kisses all the way up to Peter’s mouth. Peter kissed back hungrily. He blamed the horniness on two things.  
One) Pregnancy Hormones  
Two) He had a really hot boyfriend.

With those to factors in play, he couldn’t help but buck up, trying to gain friction on his growing member. Tony’s hands were grazing Peter’s body, his hands gliding under the young man’s shirt, Tony’s calloused hands feeling his skin.

Peter let out a moan against Tony’s lips, trying to gain friction, but the hand Tony had placed on him was stopping that from happening. He let out a whine, wanting nothing more than to get some attention - down there.

“You look so good like this,” Tony mumbled, disconnecting their lips and bringing them back down to his neck and collar bone. “All filled up with our pup like this,”

Peter tilted his head back, giving the other man more access.

“Bred like a good Omega,” Tony continued. 

“A-Alpha,” Peter said, losing his breath as his heart rate picked up. He needed something more, he didn't want to be teased. He needed Tony.

“Hm?” Tony said, slowly lifting off the shirt Peter was wearing, then doing the same to his own. “Use your words,”

“I need,” Peter began, not knowing how to really form words. “I need you,”

“How?” Tony asked, wanting to tease Peter for as long as possible.

Peter let out frustrated huff, starting to sit up. He got off the couch, hoping Tony would face towards him as he dropped on his knees, looking up at Tony through his eyelashes.

Tony brought his hand down to Peter’s face, softly stroking his smooth, pale cheek. Peter smiled at the attention before using his hands to work on Tony’s belt and zipper, doing so as he was opening a present that he had been waiting for.

Smiling as he got the pants down he placed his mouth on the head of Tony’s erect cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking in more. Peter heard Tony let out a groan, this urged Peter on, his hand finding his way to Peter’s hair as he forced the boy to take more in, which Peter was more than happy to do.

Soon, Tony began thrusting into Peter’s mouth, loving the feeling of his tip hitting the back of Peter’s throat. He kept going, knowing he was going to finish soon, and as much as he wanted to cover that face with his seed, he really wanted to feel Peter’s warmth.

He pulled out and lifted Peter up, catching his lips in a kiss, before pulling the boy up in his lap. He pulled down the young boys pants and tried pulling them off, and with help from Peter, they were shortly discarded onto the floor. Tony grabbed at his cheeks, kissing his chest. Peter lifted up slightly as he felt Tony’s hands begin to poke at his entrance.

Tony brought his fingers up to Peter’s mouth and demanded for him to suck. Peter did just that, his pupils blown from lust, only focusing on one thing, Tony.  
Once the older man’s fingers were coaxed in saliva, he brought his fingers back down, inserting them into Peter, the young man letting out a moan.

“Ah,” He moaned sitting back down on his fingers, fucking himself on them. “Tony,”

Tony kept going, making his fingers go faster until Peter was prepped. He scissored them, allowing Peter to stretch as much as possible. 

As he kept going, he found the prostate, Peter letting out a moan. Now seeing this, Tony pulled out his fingers and began to line himself up with Peter’s entrance slowly inserting the tip, all while Peter was on his lap.

Tony held him still so Peter didn’t just take it all in, Tony knew Peter, and sometimes Peter could be a cock slut, a huge cock slut.

“Oh, God, Tony please,” Was all Peter could say, because that’s all he wanted, he wanted Tony buried inside of him.

Tony was in a blissed out state, biting at his clavicle and kissing his neck. Peter kept trying to fuck himself on his Alpha’s cock, but he couldn’t.

Though, after a few more moans, Tony moved deeper, thrusting in and out, slowly inserting more of himself until he was balls deep, he begins to move slowly, then slowly going faster as he gets closer to his climax.

He pumps Peter’s cock, feeling the precum leak out of him. Tony wanted more access so he flipped the boy over on his knees, not disconnecting. He began fucking into him at a harder speed, one hand holding him up, the other resting on Peter’s baby bump, the fact of knowing Peter was carrying made Tony possessive. “I’m gonna fill you up,”

“Yes,” Peter said, breathing heavy as Tony fucked him into the couch. 

“You’ll be so full with my load,” He mumbled against Peter’s back as he continued thrusting, his knot growing. 

“Oh, fuck, please,” Peter moaned, holding onto the arm of the couch tightly, his knuckles turning white. “Please, Please, Pl - Plea - ah - Please,” He moaned, it getting more quiet as he reached his high, Tony cuming inside him, his knot large and stuck.

Peter laid there panting for awhile trying to catch his breath, Tony propping himself up as his load spilled into his young lover. The only thing left to be heard was the heavy panting of the two males, their cocks softening as the TV droned on in the background.


	4. part four

Peter has been pregnant for four months now, and was showing a lot more, it wasn’t noticeable, but still, he was getting a little waddle occasionally and he looked in the mirror and definitely noticed how he was getting rounder.

It was getting to the point where if Aunt May really payed a lot of attention, she’d easily be able to tell.

Aunt May loved Peter, and wanted him to be happy, that was without question, but she was less than elated when she found out her nephew was dating the man. But, eventually she did see how Peter was really in love with Tony, and Tony loved Peter back, yet that didn’t exactly make her their number one supporter. 

“Tony!” Peter called out from the couch as the man was making Peter some sort of shake-thing.

“Yes?” He replied after the blender turned off.

“You don’t have anything important tonight? Do you?” He called, flipping through his phone.

Tony sat down next to him and handed him the pink-shake. He took a moment to ponder before shaking his head. “I don’t think so,” He paused for a second. “Why?”

“We’re having dinner with my Aunt tonight, we’re going to tell her about the pregnancy,”

Tony pursed his lips while he thought. “How about we do that later?” He proposed. “I love your aunt, you know that, but I don’t think she likes me very much,”

“She’s going to love you a lot more once you tell her that you knocked me up,” Peter jokes, laughing a little bit, one hand holding the drink, the other resting on his stomach. 

“Hm, very funny,” Tony said laughing, albeit, sarcastically. “She’ll just love me for sure,”

-

Peter was getting ready, not wanting to wear what he had been recently because he didn’t want to look like a complete slob, but at the same time, he didn’t want to wear something that would give away the ‘I’m pregnant’ thing before he got to say it.

He went with a t-shirt and decided to wear a very large jacket over it. Wabam. No baby bump. 

The question of what Tony had chose to wear wasn’t really something anyone had to say. He was Tony. His casual was dress pants and a button up. 

Peter finished getting ready, putting on his shoes, brushing his teeth, all of that. He made sure his phone was charged enough and he walked back out into the bedroom where Tony was buttoning his shirt.

“Are you ready?” Peter asked, walking closer to Tony.

Tony smiled. “Almost, can’t wait to see how she kills me,”

Peter rolled his eyes, smiling and laughing. “She won’t kill you, not in front of me anyway,” Peter said, grabbing the tie Tony had laid out on the dresser. Once Tony had buttoned up his shirt, Peter gently got on his tiptoes and wrapped the tie carefully around the man. “She loves me too much,”

Tony laughed at that, then watched for a moment as the younger boy focused as he tied the blue tie around his neck. “You know, I guess you could say you’re my Guardian Angel,” Tony said with a smirk. Peter looked up with a light blush.

“Y-You’re stupid,” Peter stuttered as he finished the tie. 

Tony laughed as he leant down to kiss Peter on the lips. “I love you,” Tony said.

“Love you, too.” Peter smiled as he popped the collar of Tony’s shirt so the neck of the tie was hidden under it. He stepped away and smiled. “We should get going,”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. “At my funeral-”

“Oh, shut up,” Peter laughed. “You’re being dramatic,” 

-

“Hey you two,” Aunt May greeted, wrapping Peter in a hug, smiling and nodding towards Tony as they walked into the apartment. “How’ve you two been?” 

Peter smiled as he put his hands in his jacket pocket. “We’ve been good, I haven’t seen you in like, two weeks, how have you been?”

May smiled as she walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing her legs. “Pretty good I’d say,” May said as Peter took a seat next to her. Tony sat next to Peter, naturally setting a hand on his knee without really thinking about it.

If May didn’t like it, she did a good job of hiding it. “I saw that thing on facebook about that thing that happened at your hospital? What was that all about?” Peter asked his Aunt.

“Oh yeah, a bunch of the nurses had gone on strike, which lead to a lot of mistakes and a bunch of my friends have actually lost their jobs because the hospital just couldn’t afford it, the nurses who stayed had to pick up extra shifts, which I was one of them, but then they got it all fixed in the end, but it was definitely stressful at the time,” May finished, running a hand through her hair, recalling back to the stressful time.

“You know, if something like that ever happens, we could have helped you out,” Peter said, gesturing to himself and Tony. 

At the mention of ‘we’ Tony brought his attention to the two and smiled while nodded. “Of course we would,” He said with a smile.

“Thank you, but I’ve told you before, I don’t need anything, I’ll make it just the way I’ve always been,”

Peter rolled his eyes jokingly. “I know you’ll make it,” Peter laughed. “Put if you ever need anything, seriously,”

“I know, Peter,” She laughed, “You’ve made that obvious multiple times - but all this money talk, let’s eat,”

Peter turned around and looked in the kitchen. “It’s done?” He asked, standing up, Tony following after the both of them.

“What’d you make?” Tony asked as politely as he got. 

May smiled as she pulled a chicken out of the oven. “Chicken Parmesan,” She said, as she began putting the food on three separate plates.

“Yes!” Peter said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together. “I love how you make that,”

May laughed. “I know you do, that’s why I decided to make it,” she walked over and placed the plates in front of everyone, then asked if anyone needed anything else, Peter and Tony both replied ‘no thank you,’ and she took a seat herself.

They made small talk for awhile, talking about anything that popped on their minds. As dinner dwelled down and they were just sitting at the table with their plates in front of them, talking, Peter knew he had to do it soon. It was edging on 7 o’ clock and they would have to leave soon. 

“Anyway, I feel like we’ve been talking about me for too long, I want to know what’s been up with you,” May said, taking a sip of her drink.

“Well,” Peter began, dragging the word out and looking towards Tony. Tony seemed to liven up at the look, sitting up a bit straighter, clearing his throat a little. “There’s actually something we need to tell you,”

May’s face wore an expression of uncertainty, tilting her head slightly. “Okay?”

There was a small pause of Peter looking back and forth. May let out a bit of nervous laughter. “Come on, you two,” She said, looking at the two who were apparently having some kind of telepathic conversation. “I’m getting a little worried over here,”

Peter took one last look at Tony before turning to May and smiling. “Well, we’re going to be having a baby,”

“Y-You’re - You two - What?” She said, moving her hands for affect. She put her hands together for a moment, pursing her lips as she rested her clasped hands over her face. After a moment of thinking she looked back up, opening her mouth, but no words coming back.

She took another breath. This time when she spoke, words came out. “So you and you,” She said, pointing her fingers at Peter, then Tony. “Got together, and,” She said dragging out the ‘and’. “Made… A… Baby..?”

“Yes, exactly,” Tony said, doing his signature smirk. 

Aunt May sent him a scowl, then focused back on Peter. “So you’re having a pup...together?” She asked, her hands laying flat on the table.

“That’s what we’re saying, yes,” Peter repeated, sweating a bit, getting increasingly nervous. It felt like forever that Aunt May wasn’t responding, but in the end after a long, petrifying wait, a smile spread across Aunt May’s face. “Since when?” She said warmly.

“Uh, four-ish months?” Peter said. May’s jaw dropped and she looked at her nephew, then at the billionaire. “And you guys just chose to mention it to me today?”

“In our defense, we didn’t really know how you’d react,” Tony said, coughing into his fist.

Peter shrugged. “He thought you would kill him,”

May just laughed and patted Tony on the shoulder. “He had reasons to worry, but I’m so excited for you two! Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl,”

“No, not yet, we went to the doctor and got a check up a while back, but they were too little to tell,” Peter smiled, his hands now resting on his stomach. 

“And you guys are both happy about this? Right? Both want it?” She asked, looking at the couple.

“Yes,” Tony answered, nodding his head. 

“We really do,” Peter finished, turning towards his boyfriend and smiling, reaching for the older man’s hand. They interlocked hands, resting them on the table.

-

“Are you sure you don’t need help cleaning up? I wouldn’t mind,”

May shook her head. “No, you go on home, it’s only a few dishes, I’ll be done before you know it,” She smiled, kissing the top of Peter’s head, then wrapping him in a hug. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Of course,” Peter smiled as they broke apart from the hug. “Thank you, Aunt May,”

“Mhm, Goodnight, Pete,”

“Goodnight,” Peter said, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked over at Tony who was now saying his goodbyes to Aunt May. 

After everyone had said ‘Goodnight’, Peter and Tony walked out of the apartment.

“See,” Peter said, walking next to Tony. “You’re fine, I knew she wouldn’t kill you,”

Tony laughed as he slung his arm around the younger man. “You were right,”

Peter gave a small smile as he looked up at Tony. “Aren’t I always?”


	5. part five

(very small warning for miscarriage, so little it shouldn’t really be a warning, but it’s one of those subjects that i feel like should be warned no matter how small the mention)

“Anthony Edward Stark if you don’t get out of the shower right now, I promise you will regret it, I don’t know how, but you will,” Peter yelled after knocking on the door. The omega heard the water turn off, and a few moments later, Tony Stark walked out, wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“You know,” Tony said, smirking. “You could have just joined me,”

Placing a hand on Tony’s chest as he guided him away from the bathroom door. “If I went with you,” He said, his towel draped on his arm, “I would have been very, very late,”

“Late for a good cause, I’m trying to find the con here,” Tony laughed, one arm holding his towel, the other held out as he was presenting something. Which, in a way he was. Something that was really tempting Peter.

Peter looked at his boyfriend for a moment with hungry eyes before closing them, swallowing the spit that had formed in his mouth, and walking into the bathroom. “Nope, can’t do it, I have a test today,” Peter said then shut the door behind him.

“Not my fault you have such a cute ass!” Tony yelled through the door as Peter rolled his eyes, turning the water on.

Peter took his shower, washing his hair quickly, and putting his body wash that was something grapefruit. He didn’t really look at it, he was seriously going to be late and miss his test in biochemical engineering. 

After the briefest shower of his life, adding up to about seven minutes, the omega got out of the shower and wrapped his towel robe around himself and tied it around himself. He spent around five minutes on drying his hair, combing it, brushing his teeth, all that stuff. 

“Misses Myers is literally going to have my head,” Peter mumbled as he walked around the bedroom, into the closet, grabbing a hoodie and joggers.

“Isn’t Misses Myers the teacher that -”

“Hates me because I’m not failing her class and I actually excel at it, and the fact I’m the one kid that she can’t fail without it being obvious that she’s fudging something up only makes her hate me more, and it’s never good when I’m late to her class because then she gives me a zero for participation,”

Tony was looking in the mirror, tying his tie. “Seriously?” He asked, looping the fabric through itself. 

Peter put on the hoodie as he sat down on the bed. “Yes, seriously, and she’s going to kill me for not arriving on time,”

Popping his collar, he looked back at Peter. “You can still make it on time,”

Peter didn’t reply to that as he attempted to put on his shoes. He knew once he got anymore pregnant, it would be a lot harder to do that but it still wasn’t as easy as it was when he didn’t have another human inside of him.

Tony saw his struggle and went to help him. He sat down next to him and gestured for the boy to give him his foot. Peter got the hint and begrudgingly lifted his leg and placed it on Tony’s lap. The older man finished putting on the shoe and proceed to tie it.

“Thanks,” He mumbled. “Yeah, who knows, maybe, probably not,”

“Aren’t you Mister Positive,” Tony said, lightly hitting Peter’s foot, motioning for him to give him the other. Tony tied the other shoe, stood up and pulled up his boyfriend off the bed. “Want a ride to work or do you have someone taking you?”

“I have someone taking me, and that someone is Ned,” Peter said. “Thank you, though,”

“Hm, anytime,” Tony smiled. Peter reached up a bit and quickly kissed his boyfriend goodbye before grabbing his backpack and walking out the door.

-

Peter was rushing into school as MJ and Ned went to their first classes (which happened to be on the totally opposite side of the school) He knew he was going to be late and that he would probably get yelled at. Peter did NOT want to be yelled at this early in the morning.

He was still like five minutes away from his class with only one minute to get there. He tried to run but he got too scared of falling over and hurting the baby. If it wasn’t for the camera’s in the halls, he could have webbed there, but nope, 24/7 full surveillance. 

On cue, the bell rang and Peter was late. He was going to just go to class anyway, but as he paused, letting the loud late bell ring in his ears as the few students that were in the halls rushed off to their classes, probably ones with teachers who wouldn’t give you a zero for being seven seconds late, Pete came to the decision he was just going to skip. He wouldn’t get any credit for going anyway, so what’s the point in sitting in that horrible class? He had minor back pain from his pup moving the center of gravity and his temper was shorter than usual and he’d rather be absent than snap at the old hag, he’d only get in more trouble then.

That was all the reason he needed to do a 180 turn and walk the other direction, away from the class. 

He felt bad, he’d never skipped a class before and this was very out of character for him. He was usually really good at biting the bullet and walking through the door, pulling out his supplies and paying attention.

Plus, he had made such a big deal about being on time and now he realized it wouldn’t of mattered if he stayed home for thirty more minutes. 

-

After 15 minutes of wondering, Peter got a wave of anxiety that someone was going to catch him, so he walked into the nearest bathroom and sat his bag down on the ground and looked into the mirror. He ruffled his hair and then looked back down at his hands that were braced on the sink.

He was about to pull out his homework when someone else walked into the bathroom. Peter got startled and jumped a way from the sinks, his hand bringing itself to his neck as a bit of a nervous tick.

“Ah, Penis Parker,” Flash said as he walked into the bathroom, looking the Omega up and down with a scoff. The other male walked over to the urinal, wearing an over-cocky smirk as he did so. Peter averted his eyes back to his hands.

Flash walked back toward the sinks after zipping up his zipper, then he turned the sink on and began washing his hands. “Whatcha doin’ in here, don’t you know class is going on?”

“No, I guess I was unaware of the loud bell that rang a while ago,” Peter shot back sarcastically. Flash turned off the sink and went to grab a paper towel and dry his hands. As he used the two towels to get the water off, he looked at Peter with a quirked eyebrow. “I don’t need all that sarcasm,” He snapped, managing not to even look and still throw the wet napkins into the trash can.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Sorry,” he said in the least apologetic voice possible. 

“You want to retry that?”

Peter sighed and looked Flash dead in the eye. “No, I don’t, I don’t have the time for you today, just go,”

Before Peter could register what was happening, Peter felt pain on his left cheek, he reached his own hand to the stinging flesh and he felt something wet. He brought his hand back down and revealed red blood on his fingertips.

He could have fought back, I mean he was mother fucking spider man, but he still didn’t think it was right, because - well - it wasn’t Peter had supernatural powers, Flash didn’t.

“I said, you want to try again?”

Peter didn’t reply, and before he knew it, he was knocked down by a kick in his shin. Peter lowered himself on the ground and for half a second he allowed himself to react to the pain, but then as he got up, he felt another hot, this time straight to his abdomen. 

fuck.  
(this is the warning i was talking ‘bout earlier)

Anxiety. It hit him. Thoughts of what could be happening rushed through his head. It didn’t take much to worry Peter about tragedies that could happen to the baby, this was one of them. What if his pissed off mood resulted in the death of his and Tony’s baby.

“Apologize,”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, worry coursing through his veins.

“I forgive you,” Flash smirked, walking out of the bathroom, flicking the boy off as the door closed. 

“fuck, fuck, fuck, shit!”Peter whispered as he lifted his shirt and revealed his bump. His face was still bleeding and his shin was hurting, but all the pain was basically gone because he was so worried about his unborn child. 

He found the skin in the area that was kicked was beginning to redden and looked a little swollen. Most people would see this as ‘No duh, you got fucking kicked you twat,’ but all Peter could think was ‘instant internal bleeding’.

He was about to start crying. He just got so worried. He was still sitting on the floor sitting up this time. He didn’t know what else to do in this moment. Go to the school nurse? That wasn’t an option, then everyone would find out he was pregnant, he loved the nurse, she helped him through a lot since freshman year, but she was a bit of a gossip and would definitely start talking to everyone about how Tony Stark’s boyfriend was pregnant.

More tears strolled down his face. He kept feeling around his stomach, his vision blurry from tears. He knew he just needed to calm down, he knew he was overreacting, but that didn’t stop his panic in the slightest, because the more he told himself ‘mind over matter’ the more the thought saying ‘dead baby, dead baby, dead baby,’ kept ringing in his head.

Through all that, he reached for his bag and searched through it to find his phone. As soon as he unlocked it, he found Tony’s contact and called him.

Tony answered after two rings, his face now on the screen. “Hey Petey- Wait, where are you? What’s wrong?”

“Something’s wrong, I know it, something’s wrong with the baby because I got kicked, and I wasn’t going to call you but I don’t know what to do, and I don’t want to go up to the nurses office and I just -”

“I’ll be there in five minutes to pick you up, can you start making your way outside?”

Peter nodded. “yeah, I - uh,” Peter took a shaky breath as he got up, the pain in his shin hurt a bit more, but still, all the focus was aimed towards his stomach. “I’ll be there, but you can’t call me out of the class like you’re supposed to,”

Tony was already walking down their home, hopping in his car. The man barely drived, but he didn’t really have a choice in this second considering Happy was with Pepper at a meeting. “And why’s that? Technically wouldn’t that be kidnapping?”

“Yeah, I decided not to go to class today,” Peter said, wincing as he bent down to pick up his bag and limping slightly out the door. “I was already late and would’ve gotten a zero anyway, so I just decided to blow it off,”

Tony nodded, “Okay,” He said. “So, I’ll just pull up front,”

“Yeah,” Peter said, making his way down the hall.

“I’m going to hang up now before I get in a wreck, but I’ll be there soon, I promise,”

Peter nodded and wiped a tear that slipped from his eye away, “Thank you, Tony,”

“I love you,” He said.

“Love you, too,” and they hung up the phone. 

-

Like he promised, Tony was there in five minutes. Peter didn’t know how he didn’t but didn’t have enough focus to worry too much. Tony immediately helped him in the car and closed the door behind him. Climbing into the driver's seat, he began asking Peter questions.

“Baby, what happened, why’s your face bleeding?”

“Flash saw me in the bathroom and began being an ass like he always is, long story short he punched me, that’s not what I’m worried about though, I’m really afraid something happened to the baby, he had kicked me, right here,” Peter lifted up his hoodie, showing the red mark that was presented on his stomach. “I know it’s dumb, -” Peter started freaking out again, his breath quickening. “I know it is, but I can’t stop worrying about it,” 

“It’s not dumb, we can call Stephen and I know he’ll check everything out for you,”

“He’s not a OBGYN, why would he-”

“He’ll do it,” Tony said quickly, cutting off Peter. “Everything’s going to be fine,” Tony made the turn at the stop sign. “He’ll check out our baby, how’s your leg? You may need stitches or something for the cut on your face,”

“My face is fine,”

“Very fine. Fine as hell, but we still need to get it checked out.”

-

When they got to the hospital, Tony demanded the neurosurgeon, the nurse paged him reluctantly, but did so nonetheless. 

“Stark, you can’t page me while I’m in the middle of a operation!” The Doctor said, wearing a blue gown over his scrubs and a blue mask around his neck. 

“Blah Blah, don’t care, we need a room, private, thanks,” Tony said, gesturing between himself and his boyfriend. Stephen rolled his eyes but gestured for the couple to follow him. Strange took off his mask, along with the gown as he walked into a room.

“Care to tell me what’s happening?”

Peter looked at Tony to explain. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and began to speak. “Okay, long story short, he’s pregnant, got injured, no one can know, so don’t tell anyone, and also he might need stitches on his face, he keeps telling me it’s not as bad as it looks-”

“Because it isn’t,” Peter cuts him off, only resulting in Tony rolling his eyes, but continuing to tell the story.

“- it is, but anyway, we need a checkup,”

“Have you ever heard of not being such an ass?” Doctor Strange asked as he began pulling machines and other tools out of drawers and away from the wall. “Peter, can you take a seat right here?”

Peter listened and sat down on the bed, laying down after adjusting his pillow a bit. Stephen began pulling a few more things out of drawers before turning to Peter. ‘Can you lift your shirt up a bit, thank you,” the doctor said as he began taking a look at the swollen bump on top of his bump. “How far along are you guys?” He asked, looking back and forth between the two.

“Five months as of last Tuesday,” Peter answered, his voice a little shaky.

“Oh! that’s great,” Stephen smiled as he began taking out this weird gel stuff. “This will be gold,” he said, waiting for confirmation from Peter before putting the clear gel on Peter’s stomach.

“shit,” He mumbled, because well it really was cold. Tony let out a small laugh at his boyfriend and just how cute he was.

Stephen looked around his stomach, forgetting to actually tell the two what was going on, and Tony being Tony asked for them. “Hey, Doc, what’s happening,”

“Oh, yeah,” Stephen said. He pointed to the screen behind him. “That’s your little baby,” He said pointing to the screen. “Your healthy and safe baby,” He added and Peter let go of a breath he had been holding subconsciously. 

“See, they’re okay.” Tony said, his hand resting on Peter’s calf lightly.

“Yeah,” Peter said, finally calming down. “That’s them?”

“Yes, safe, happy, and unharmed, everything’s fine,” Stephen finished with a smile. “Would you like to know the sex?”

“You can tell already?” Tony asked.

Stephen nodded. “Yeah, but it’s up to you guys to know,”

Peter looked at Tony, but Tony just shrugged. “Up to you, kid,”

Peter thought for a moment, knowing would be great, but he also kind of wanting it to be a surprise. After a few more minutes to ponder, Peter shook his head, “No, I don’t want to know,”

Stephen nodded and Tony smiled. “Okay, well, let’s start stitching up that face of yours because I have a man on the table with his skull open,”


	6. part six

part six.  
THIS PART IS SO BAD IM SORRY.  
**this part is way short, and i’m sorry, the next one will be longer**

Six months. This baby had been inside Peter for six months and he was going absolutely insane. He loved carrying his and Tony’s pup, it was amazing, but what he didn’t like was all the pain that went with it.

If there had to be a downfall of dating Tony Stark, it was definitely how popular the guy was. Literally, even before he got caught at the drugstore with prenatal care vitamins, people would stop him in the street to ask about Tony. Now, he could barely walk home from school without people coming up to him an bombarding him with questions.

It was getting harder to hide too, usually he would wear baggy clothes, hold something over his stomach while he walked, or he just rode home with Happy or Tony. He really missed his casual walks home with Ned or MJ, but nonetheless, that was incredibly difficult to do now.

And, sometimes if Ned and MJ were there, people kept their distance, but would still take pictures occasionally. Neither one of his friends minded (which he was grateful for) but when you have a baby inside of you, which made you show, it became kind of stressful, and Peter felt over-aware of all the camera lenses.

And today, Ned was sick and didn’t come to school and MJ had something to do for her brothers after school so her mom picked her up. So, since Happy had drove Tony to a meeting, Peter walked. Alone. And people noticed. They stayed away, for the most part, clearly having some decency.

Peter tried not to look at them, but when you see lights flashing at you, it’s hard not to, yet he managed besides a few side-glances.

But one dumbass just had to put some effort into it. Peter’s back hurt, Peter was cranky, and Peter didn’t have any fucking time for this.

“You’re Peter Parker? Correct?”

Peter sighed. “Yes, I am,” He said, he was too nice to say no. He knew that they had no other choice to try and ask Peter questions, it was their job, and you never knew what situation they would be in. Maybe they had to get something or they would get fired, and if that person was supporting a family, he wouldn’t want that to happen. He knew he wouldn’t want it to happen to Aunt May.

“May I ask you a few questions for the -” They asked, but Peter cut them off.

“As long as we can walk and talk,” He said, he wanted to get home and get some food. 

The reporter smiled and nodded his head. “Of course we can, Mister Parker, Thank you,”

Peter smiled. “It’s no problem really,” It was kind of a problem, whatever.

The reporter asked him the basic questions, ‘where do you think stark industries is going?’ ‘how’s business?’ ‘How are you and Tony doing?’ ‘do you see a future with him?’

Peter didn’t even know why they bothered with these questions. Both of them, Tony and himself, always answered roughly the same. ‘Hopefully up,’ ‘It’s been really good,’ ‘We’re doing great, thank you’ ‘If he wants one,’ 

“Speaking of future’s with Tony,” The reporter, which Peter had learned was named Rosa, began. “A few months back, there was a few rumors going around that you could be carrying? Is that true?”

Peter didn’t know how to reply. He decided that he wouldn’t give a yes or no answer. He simply just smiled. “Well, not everything you read is real … but,” He laughed, looking at Rosa, who as reporters came was very nice. 

Her face dropped in shock. “Mister Parker?” She repeated, he simply winked and she clearly no longer knew what to say so she thanked him for his time.

-

Tony didn’t home until late that night carrying Chinese Takeout in his hand, uneaten. He looked a little drained, but he had a smile on his face as he looked at Peter who was sitting on the couch, looking behind his shoulder to meet eyes with his boyfriend. “How was the meeting?” Peter asked as Tony walked in front of him, dropping the takeout on the coffee table.

The man plopped down next to Peter and rested his head on his shoulder. “People are idiots,” He mumbled, Peter brought a hand up to comb his hands through Tony’s hair. (as much as he could in the awkward position he was in)

“Yes, but wanna tell me why?”

“Some of those people probably don’t even know what’s going on or what they’re selling and it’s reidicoulous and I just - I’m surrounded by actual idiots,”

Peter laughed lightly. “I’m so sorry,” Peter said, “Why don’t you go get in the shower, and then we’ll watch some movie,”

“Sounds good,” Tony said before lifting up his head and looking at Peter. “Want to come with me?” He asked, giving puppy dog eyes. 

“Aw, man, I would,” He said sarcastically. “But I just got out,”

Tony rolled his eyes but let out a little chuckle. “You’re going to be the death of me, kid,”

Peter shrugged. “Blah, Blah, -- hurry.”

Tony took his shower and Peter waited for him, not starting on his food until then. He scrolled through his phone, not seeing anything that involved him yet. He was glad, he was sure some people at school knew, but he wasn’t exactly elated for when they found out that he for sure was and he was the slut that got knocked up, whatever though. They didn’t know the story.

It took over half an hour for Tony to come strolling in, semi-dry hair, sweatpants and his old MIT shirt, Peter smiled at just the sight of him. He was so hot it physically hurt sometimes. Peter’s shirt revealed some of his stomach, but he didn’t care, he was tired of always hiding his bump from everyone and their mother. He’s sure as hell not hiding it from his boyfriend.

“Finally, I’m starving,” Peter laughed.

Tony sat down next to him. “You didn’t have to wait on me,”

Peter rolled his eyes as his boyfriend sat down next to him. The omega reached forward to grab both boxes of takeout. “I wanted to,”

Peter put a bite of food in his mouth as Tony kissed his cheek quickly. “I love you,” Tony laughs for no apparent reason.

“I wobe boo, too,” Peter said his mouth still stuffed with food, Tony just laughed as he reached for the remote, 

“What do you want to watch?” He said, turning the TV on.

Peter shrugged, still eating his food. “I don’ know,”

Tony turned it one some random show and they began watching.

-

A week later was when the interview from the sidewalk aired out on TV. It wasn’t one where his words were twisted or the truth was exaggerated, it said everything he said, and Peter was thankful for that.

They thought that that would be the end of it, that people would take it as a yes, but that was very incorrect. Peter couldn’t go to school without eyes following him, everyone on social media was taking pictures and trying to confirm that he was indeed pregnant.

Ned, mainly MJ, would fight anyone who got too close, but the rumors of everything killed him, but still, Peter tried to ignore them.

But, Flash was harder to ignore when he was yelling things across the school.

“Hey! Look at the slut!” He laughed, his friends laughing with him. “The little sugar baby got knocked up but the old guy,”

Peter wasn’t going to cry in front of anyone, that’s what he told himself. He grabbed MJ’s arm descritely, mumbling ‘don’t’ under his breath.

||guys, i am so sorry this is short, i had no clue what else to do for this part and like, i don’t know, im hella sorry. also, captain marvel trailer, it was great, we love a HERo , erm, the tumblr snap is bringing me down a bit, but hopefully we all make it, also friends is being taken of netflix.||


End file.
